swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
The 30th Anniversary Collection (toyline)
The 30th Anniversary Collection was Hasbro's action figure line from 2007. = History = ---- The line included 60 figures in its basic assortment. All figures (except the Saga Legends collection) came with a collectors' coin depicting the character. __TOC__ ---- = Action Figures = ---- 2007 Wave 1 Revenge of the Sith *01 Darth Vader *02 Galactic Marine *03 Mustafar Lava Miner *04 R2-D2 *05 Obi-Wan Kenobi *06 Mace Windu *07 Airborne Trooper *08 Super Battle Droid *09 Concept Stormtrooper Wave 2 Battle of Yavin *10 Rebel Honor Guard *11 Han Solo *12 Luke Skywalker *13 Death Star Trooper *14 Rebel Pilot Biggs Darklighter *15 Concept Boba Fett Wave 3 Star Wars *16 Darth Vader *17 Biggs Darklighter *18 Luke Skywalker *19 Jawa & LIN Droid *20 Imperial Stormtrooper *21 Concept Chewbacca *22 M'iiyoom Onith *23 Elis Helrot Wave 4 Return of the Jedi *24 Animated Debut: Boba Fett *25 Luke Skywalker *26 CZ-4 *27 Umpass-Stay *28 Concept Darth Vader *29 Hermi Odle *30 C-3PO & Salacious Crumb Wave 5 Expanded Universe *31 Roron Corobb *32 Yoda & Kybuck *33 Anakin Skywalker *34 Darth Revan *35 Darth Malak *36 Pre-Cyborg Grievous *37 Concept Starkiller Hero Wave 6 The Empire Strikes Back *38 [[Han Solo with Torture Rack (87391)|Han Solo with Torture Rack]] *39 [[Lando Calrissian in Smuggler Outfit (87392)|Lando Calrissian in Smuggler Outfit]] *40 General McQuarrie *41 4-LOM *42 Concept Snowtrooper Wave 7 Return of the Jedi *43 Romba & Graak *44 A-Wing Pilot Tycho Celchu *45 Anakin Skywalker's Spirit *46 [[R2-D2 with Cargo Net (87412)|R2-D2 with Cargo Net]] *47 Concept Han Solo Wave 7.5 - Repacks & Repaints *48 Darth Vader *49 [[Clone Trooper 7th Legion Trooper (87646)|Clone Trooper 7th Legion Trooper]] *50 [[Clone Trooper Hawkbat Battalion (87647)|Clone Trooper Hawkbat Battalion]] *51 R2-B1 *52 Naboo Soldier *53 Rebel Vanguard Trooper *54 Pax Bonkik Wave 8 Attack of the Clones *55 [[Clone Trooper Training Fatigues (87456)|Clone Trooper Training Fatigues]] *56 Padmé Amidala *57 Jango Fett *58 Voolvif Monn *59 Destroyer Droid *60 Concept Rebel Trooper 2008 Wave 1 Revenge of the Sith *08 01 Obi-Wan Kenobi *08 02 Darth Vader *08 03 Commander Gree *08 04 Kashyyyk Trooper *08 05 Tri-Droid *08 06 Surgical Droid 2-1B *08 07 Po Nudo *08 08 Mustafar Panning Droid Wave 2 The Force Unleashed *08 09 Imperial EVO Trooper *08 10 Imperial Jumptrooper *08 11 Maris Brood *08 12 Battle-Damaged Darth Vader *08 13 Rahm Kota *08 14 Emperor's Shadow Guard *08 15 Juno Eclipse Exclusives *Concept Grievous Star Wars Shop *Concept Luke Skywalker Celebration IV *R2-KT San Diego ComicCon *Stormtrooper Commander Game Stop Cantina Band Members (Disney) *Doikk Na'ts *Figrin D'an *Ickabel G'ont *Lirin Car'n *Nalan Cheel *Tech Mo'r *Tedn Dahai Saga Legends Wave 1 *Battle Droids *[[C-3PO with Battle Droid Head (85982)|C-3PO W/ Battle Droid Head]] *[[Clone Trooper (87424)|Clone Trooper Attack of the Clones]] *[[Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith (87422)|Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith]] *Darth Vader *General Grievous *[[Princess Leia (Boushh Disguise) (85801)|Princess Leia (Boushh Disguise)]] *R2-D2 *Shock Trooper *Yoda Wave 2 *501st Legion Trooper *Boba Fett *Chewbacca *Darth Maul *Darth Vader *Destroyer Droid *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Saesee Tiin Saga Legends Fan's Choice 2007 *Biker Scout *Clone Commander *Clone Trooper Officer *Darktrooper *Imperial Officer *Pit Droids *R4-I9 *RA-7 *Sandtrooper *TC-14 2008 *501st Legion Trooper *Commander Neyo *Covert Ops Clone Trooper *Pit Droids *Shadow Stormtrooper *Utapau Shadow Trooper *Zev Senesca UGH Chase Figures *02 Galactic Marine *04 R2-D2 *06 Mace Windu *07 Airborne Trooper *09 Concept Stormtrooper *11 Han Solo *12 Luke Skywalker *14 Rebel Pilot Biggs Darklighter *15 Concept Boba Fett *16 Darth Vader *21 Concept Chewbacca *24 Animated Debut: Boba Fett ---- = Multipacks = ---- Basic Exclusive JediCon *Shadow Troopers Battlefront II Exclusive Shared *Battlefront II: Clone Pack *Battlefront II: Droid Pack Battle Packs *Battle of Geonosis *Battle on Mygeeto *Betrayal on Bespin *[[Capture of Tantive IV (87212)|Capture of Tantive IV]] *Clone Attack on Coruscant *Droid Factory Capture *Jedi Training on Dagobah *Jedi vs Darth Sidious *Jedi vs Sith Exclusive Target *Ambush on Ilum *ARC-170 Elite Squad *AT-RT Assault Squad *Attack on Kashyyyk *[[Battle Rancor with Felucian Rider (87383)|Battle Rancor with Felucian Rider]] *Betrayal on Felucia Toys 'Я' Us *Arena Encounter *[[Bantha with Tusken Raiders (87378)|Bantha with Tusken Raiders]] *Hoth Patrol *The Hunt for Grievous *STAP Attack Wal*Mart *Treachery on Saleucami Ultimate Battle Packs Exclusive Target *The Battle of Endor *The Battle of Hoth Comic Packs *#01 Crimson Empire # 6 Shared includes Carnor Jax and Kir Kanos *#02 Star Wars # 1 includes Darth Vader and Rebel Officer *#03 Star Wars # 2 includes Governor Tarkin and Stormtrooper *#04 Star Wars # 3 includes Chewbacca and Han Solo *#05 Star Wars #19 includes Quinlan Vos and Vilmarh Grahrk *#06 Star Wars # 4 includes Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 *#07 Republic #55 includes ARC Trooper Alpha and Obi-Wan Kenobi *#08 Star Wars #31 includes A'Sharad Hett and Dark Woman *#09 Infinites - The Empire Strikes Back # 4 includes Darth Vader and Princess Leia *#10 Heir to the Empire # 5 includes Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade *#11 Republic #57 includes Anakin Skywalker and Assassin Droid *#12 X-Wing Rogue Squadron #24 includes Baron Soonitir Fel and Derek "Hobbie" Klivian *#13 Purge # 1 includes Bultar Swan and Koffi Arana *#14 Empire #39 includes Deena Shan and Lieutenant Jundland *#15 Empire #37 includes Basso and Mouse *#16 Star Wars Tales #22 includes Clone Commando and Super Battle Droid Exclusive Wal*Mart *Revenge of the Sith # 1 includes Anakin Skywalker and Count Dooku *Revenge of the Sith # 3 includes Kashyyyk Trooper and Wookiee Warrior *Revenge of the Sith # 4 includes Bail Organa, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Republic #79 includes Commander Keller and Galactic Marine *Star Wars #44 includes Lando Calrissian and Stormtrooper *Star Wars #81 includes Boba Fett and RA-7 Droid Commemorative Collections (Tin) *Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes *Star Wars Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV - A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI - Return of the Jedi Exclusive K-Mart *Star Wars Episode II - Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI - Return of the Jedi Evolutions *Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader *Clone Trooper to Stormtrooper *The Jedi Legacy *The Fett Legacy *The Sith Legacy *The Sith *Vader's Secret Apprentice Holiday Exclusive Wal*Mart *I Am Your Father's Day Gift Pack The Max Rebo Band Exclusive Wal*Mart *Jabba's Palace Entertainers *Jabba's Palace Musicians Order 66 Exclusive Target Series 1 *1 of 6 Emperor Palpatine & Commander Thire *2 of 6 Mace Windu & Galactic Marine *3 of 6 Darth Vader & Commander Bow *4 of 6 Obi-Wan Kenobi & AT-RT Driver *5 of 6 Anakin Skywalker & Airborne Trooper *6 of 6 Yoda & Kashyyyk Trooper Series 2 *1 of 6 Obi-Wan Kenobi & ARC Trooper Commander *2 of 6 Anakin Skywalker & ARC Trooper *3 of 6 Tsui Choi & BARC Trooper *4 of 6 Emperor Palpatine & Commander Vill *5 of 6 Luminara Unduli & AT-RT Driver *6 of 6 Master Sev & ARC Trooper R. McQuarrie Signature Series Exclusive *Concept R2-D2 & C-3PO Celebration IV *Concept Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda San Diego ComicCon Republic Elite Forces Exclusive Entertainment Earth *Mandalorians & Clone Troopers *Mandalorians & Omega Squad ---- = Vehicles = ---- Basic *Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Starfighter *Anakin Skywalker's Starfighter *AT-AP Walker *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter *General Grievous' Starfighter *Hailfire Droid *Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Starfighter *Obi-Wan Kenobi's Starfighter *Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter *Sith Infiltrator *TIE Fighter *Trade Federation Armored Assault Tank (AAT) *V-Wing Starfighter Exclusives Target *Aayla Secura's Jedi Starfighter *ARC-170 Fighter *TIE Bomber Toys 'Я' Us *Elite TIE Interceptor *Obi-Wan's Starfighter & Hyperspace Ring *TIE Fighter *Y-Wing Fighter Wal*Mart *Darth Vader's Sith Starfighter Category:Hasbro Toy Lines